Revelations
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Albert Wesker is on the hunt for someone that can ruin everything that he has worked so hard to achieve, and his hunt has brought him to Malibu, California. Who is he after? His son, Michael...


**AN: Before I type anything, I have to give major credit for this story idea to Carmelita'sFox, of whom stories inspired me to do this story that I give you. If you enjoy my stories, you will enjoy hers. When you have a chance, check her out. Anyway, the story I have in mind is somewhat similar to hers, which is why I gave her some credit. Anyways, the story I am doing is a Resident Evil/Hannah Montana crossover. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

_Three year old Michael Harris sat in a glass room, surrounded by weird looking people wearing white coats. While he sat there, playing with the toys that these mysterious people gave him. He was just playing with a truck while he heard mysterious voices just looking at him, and talking. He had no idea what they were talking about, but with the fact that they were staring at him while they were talking under their breath with each other, he could guess that whatever they were talking about with each other, it was about him. After about a few hours of doing that, Michael crawled over to his bed, and went to sleep. How he was able to sleep being trapped in a glass dome, still a mystery._

_After about a few hours asleep, he awoke to someone knocking on his glass housing. Michael calmly sat up, wiped his eyes, and saw a woman with shoulder length blonde hair similar to his, and the kindest blue eyes that he had ever seen. She used a key card to open the door that he was in, and sat down a brown teddy bear. Michael walked over, and grabbed it. The woman waved briefly, and walked away. Michael took the teddy bear over to the bed that he had, and went back to sleep._

_The next day, Michael was still asleep when he heard some arguing outside his glass room. He was awake, but he pretended to be asleep as the arguing was going on. The place was not soundproof, as he heard the arguement completely clear._

_"This is not right, and you know it, Albert."_

_"I frankly do not care if it is right or not. That is my son in there."_

_"No, that is OUR son in there. I let you impregnate me, and I had that boy for YOUR sick experiment. Now you want to get rid of him?"_

_"Yes, our experiment with the T-Virus is complete beucase after we injected him with the T-Virus, and somehow he was able to survive the experiment despite being so young. Now I have no need for him."_

_"Really. You are wwilling to get rid of your first born son because you are done with him? Fine, I will take care of him myself."_

_"I am your boss. You are not taking this boy anywhere because I said so."_

_"No. I will do what I must to preotect my son."_

_THen he heard footsteps walking away, and soon he heard this Albert person speak. _

_"I created you only for some experiments, and I do not care what happens to you."_

_Albert then walked away, and Michael, once he knew that he was alone, he sat up, and looked around. _

_Just what on earth was he doing here?_

* * *

><p><em>The very next day, Michael was again playing in his room that these people gave him. He was all alone, then he heard the door open, and the lady from the day before came in, and quickly into the glass room that he had.<em>

_"Here." She said. She gave him a sweet tasting liquid, and after drinking the funny liquid, he fell asleep. The woman soon grabbed the now asleep boy, carefully grabbing him in her arms, and hurried him out of the lab that he was in, by blind luck avoiding all of the security that the lab._

_"I have to do this, Michael. I have to do this in order to save your life..." The woman said._

* * *

><p><em>About a week later, young Michael was at his new home in Saint Louis, Missouri. When he first arrived, he was greeted by a somewhat older woman, who looked at Michael as if he was someone she never even heard of before. As Michael was walking around the new house, he could not help but here the conversation between the two older women.<em>

_"Lori Ann, who is this young boy that you brought with him?" The elder woman asked the younger of the two._

_"Him? That's Michael."_

_"Where did he come from?" _

_"From me. That's my youngest child." _

_"What?!"_

_"Mom, keep your voice down. He is right in the next room."_

_"So let me get this straight. You disappear for years. You go and work in Raccoon City, and now when you finally show back up in Missouri, you bring a new child here?"_

_"Mom, I really need your help. The father of Michael is going to be looking for him. I do not plan on staying here, but I need to know where a safe place is for him to go."_

_"Michael's father, is he a bad man?"_

_"The worse." _

_*SIGH* "He is a beautiful boy."_

_"Isn't he? Really smart, too."_

_"What are you going to do when the boy's father decides to come look for him?"_

_"I will cross that bridge when I get to it."_

_Then Michael could hear footsteps coming into the room, and his mother kneeled down to pick him up._

_"Michael Christopher Harris, I love you so much."_

_"I love you too, mommy."_

* * *

><p><strong>14 YEARS LATER...<strong>

Michael Harris pulled into his home after a long day at school, and calmly got out of his car. He and his mom still lived in his grandmother's house, even after she passed away a year earlier. He missed her, but he still had a life to live, his grandmother told him that before she died. He then casually ran up the steps, but immediately stopped once he got to the porch. He sort of knew that his mom was not there, and how he knew that was scary for him, anyway. He had the feeling that something was wrong. He opened the door, and saw...it. Michael did not know what it was, but it sure did not look as if it was alive, or human anyway.

Michael did not know what it was. It was not alone, because something else came around the corner, and pointed out Michael. He immediately dropped his things, and ran back out to the car. He barely got the key in the ignition before the things were beating on his car window. He started up his car, and immediately drove off, not knowing where he was going to go.

"Raccoon City. I have to go to Raccoon City." Michael said, almost trancelike.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Michael. Wake up."<p>

Michael's eyes snapped open to see that his friend, Claire Redfield, standing above him.

"God, what is it? I was trying to catch up on my sleep." Michael said, sitting up, wiping his eyes.

"Here." Claire said, handing him a brown folder. Michael took the folder from her, and looked at it. It had a picture of a man roughly Leon's age, and a girl that was not older than him.

"Charles Harris, and Melody Song." Michael said, reading the dossier on the two.

"Yeah." Claire said, sitting across from Michael. "Your mom sent Charles from Missouri about a year before you got there. That is your older brother."

"Well, what about Melody Song?" Michael asked her.

"He adopted her about three years earlier." Claire said. "These, believe it or not, are your family. So, what are you going to do?"

"Seeing as how they are in Malibu, I believe that we are going to have to head out there." Michael said, hopping out of his seat, and heading towards his RCPD locker. He then stopped, and looked back at Claire.

"Who in the hell is Miley Stewart, and why is she listed under known associates?" Michael asked Claire.

"She is a famous singer under the name Hannah Montana." Claire said.

"Wow. Really?" Michael laughed. "I guess that I am going out to California, then."

"Mike." Claire called after him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think you are going to find your mom out there?" Claire asked him.

"I have no idea, but I do know that if I don't at least go and look, I am going to regret it." Michael said, giving her a worry free smile as he walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just wanted to get most of the back story out of the way now, so the story can start next chapter, officially. Next time, Michael arrives in Malibu, and meets his brother, and Miley and her friends and family. Well, it goes well for a while, until Leon Kennedy, Claire Redfield, and Jill Valentine (who Michael had a crush on, you'll see more about those two later on in the story) come to the city, bringing bad news. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!<strong>


End file.
